DanAndPhilGAMES
DanAndPhilGAMES is a gaming channel created by English YouTubers Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Dan and Phil have made a leaderboard and every time they play a Dan vs. Phil game, they stick a badge to the winner's side on the board. Other than the games they play against each other, they also play multiplayer or co-op games such as Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze ''and ''Portal 2 ''or horror games such as ''Five Nights At Freddy's 1, 2 & 3 ,Sonic.exe ''and ''Slender. Dan vs. Phil Games Note: The names with asterisks indicate the 'official' Dan vs. Phil games, meaning the winner receives a badge. * Mortal Kombat Trilogy* Winner: Dan * Bishi Bashi Special Winner: Phil * Bishi Bashi Special #2 Winner: Dan * Halo 3* Winner: Phil * Bishi Bashi Special #3 Winner: Dan * Buzz!* Winner: Dan (This list will be updated.) The Sims 4 Series For their first game series they decided to play The Sims 4, and instead of creating different characters they also decided that they will create one that has the features and characteristics of both of them. The character is called Dil Howlter, since Dan thought naming him "Phan" would be too obvious. He also has very strange choice of clothing (Phil said that they'll click randomize and choose whatever they got). The neighbourhood Dil lives in is called Willow Creek. In the second part of the series, Dan and Phil built a house on an empty lot, and had to choose from ready-made rooms for they were short on money, $17,500 to be exact. The house has an interesting roof, a hallway, a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room and a computer room that has no computer. There is also a giant palm tree in the yard. On Dil's first day of living, he made 5 friends, he saw 2 people mysteriously vanish for no reason, had a strange three-way love story between two other Sims, and got rejected. In the fourth video, Dil went to his first shift of work, spent half of his salary on a hamburger cake, invited Erika over who later became his worst enemy, had a fight, and met the beautiful Summer Holiday. He was confident and happy for the first time in his life. Later, Dil's terrible cooking skills were put to test, proving he has a lot to work on. He made more money and by selling a few items, he managed to purchase a bar for his lounge. Unfortunately he lost touch with the few friends he had made in the past. After replacing his bathtub with a cool black shower, Dil held his very first party in his house, which wasn't as fun as he had hoped. He had a few awkward moments with Summer and it was also revealed that he enjoys flirting on the toilet. Dil also discovered leaving the radio on during the party left him a "hefty utility bill", as Dan put it. In the next episode, after showering and cleaning after the party, Dil decides to do some garden work. He excavates, collecting a sea monster fossil and a statue of "Poppy", later discovered by Dan to be from a different Sims game. They place the statue on the coffee table. Dil also finds a strange pile of trash, but, to the boys, it appears to be a pile of robot remains. Dil eventually digs through it and continues his housework, improving the toliet's flush. Noticing that he has gotten chubby, Dil is sent off the the gym. While there, Dil meets Eliza Pancakes (who attracted the attention of Phil initially.), and they bond quickly. Dan and Phil take a liking to her, declaring that they "got on better than he did with Summer". Now that Dilmas had officially started, Dan and Phil decide it would be a good idea to put Dil into festive clothing. The decide apon a pair of bright red pants, and a greed and red Christmas jumper, containing a snowman with a top hat and Christmas lights on the sleeve. Later, after working very hard to put Dil into a good mood, Dan and Phil discover that he has been promoted to caterer. Now that Dil had earned enough to purchase some decorations, Dan and Phil got right to it. First, a Christmas tree (appearing to be frozen) was placed in Dil's living room. Then, a string of snowflakes was added along the edge of the window. In the installment of "Dilmas", Dil gets to go fishing. He successfully catches his first fish almost instantly: a 0.10 kg Tetra. His luck is short lived, though, as eventually the game lets Dan and Phil know that the fish are "too crafty" for Dil to catch. To be continued... Specials Sometimes Dan and Phil do "special" videos or weeks. These are often in the theme of a fun holiday or event. In the week leading up to Halloween, Dan and Phil did all of their gaming videos with the lights off, as well as dressing up the couch behind them. On Halloween night, Dan and Phil played the infamous game Slender. They also played the the FNAF or Five Night's at Freddie's games, the first during their Halloween week, and the second due to popular demand. During the first game, Phil and Dan were sufficiently scared, freaked out by the mere sight of the animatronics. One of these, the chicken animatronic, Phil named "Timmy Teeth". They also seemed to not understand many rules of the game, (as noted in the comments) such as conserving camera battery. By the end, Dan was so scared, once the rabbit animatronic attacked them in-game, he fell backward, spilling coffee and landing on the floor. Despite the fact that Dan and Phil were clearly terrified by the games, many people convinced the duo to play the sequel. To their dismay, the boys discovered that there is no doors to prevent the animatorinics from attacking them, as well as a new threat, the puppet, which terrified them more than the animatronics did. They also noted that the broken fox scared them more than the first game as well. By the end of the video, they survived one day less than in their previous playthrough.Category:British YouTubersCategory:Gaming YouTuber Dan and Phil made five videos everyday until Christmas 2014, aka the Five Days of Dilmas, in which they played the Sims 4. The videos are: # DIL GETS FESTIVE - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #8 - Uploaded Dec. 21, 2014 # DIL GETS A LLAMA - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #9- Uploaded Dec. 22, 2014 # DIL THE HOMEWRECKER - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #10 - Uploaded Dec. 23, 2014 # 'FIGHT AT THE MUSEUM - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #11 '- Uploaded Christmas Eve 2014 # 'MERRY DILMAS! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #12 '- Uploaded Christmas Day 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers